Arrancar
by okt7
Summary: The Humagons descendants have been looking for the stolen items. Failed at every turn. but now appears for a party known young warrior who is another creature's perspective, and a Romac resolve the issue and restore peace.


**_Arrancar_**

**_Prologue_**

_Beginnings:_

_I think it's ... it's best to start from the beginning._

It all began on the planet, which formed the people. The planet has long since forgotten, but perhaps it never was.

The water gave us life, you were born there and keeps us alive. But it is not completely dependent on it, the true home of the rain forest belt of land.

The people lived until what is in harmony with nature, we never do more than what we needed, and we always used to.

We were excellent hunters. The stand around us, always played a central role in the éltünkben. He never sacrificed so no one, not to say we have him to thank or the forest. There were no unnecessary casualties.

However, those who have not looked this good eye, you may have lived in harmony with nature, with each other but not vice versa

One day, the time has come when one of the giant creatures landed on us and given us guidance for the future. They were the Alpha dragons.

Tacadox the great leader who listens to the message of the wanderers every hundred years, contributed forward, dropped to one knee and bowed heads listening to what the Alphas says.

Word of the Alphas have meant only for certain selected as his son and rafters. This semi-circle at a respectful distance them available through their only single sutyorogásnak have appeared, but they knew that had a huge significance.

This was different though, the whispers, I was insulting ear, high-pitched growl. Our leader looked up in horror. We stood and looked up to him thirty times higher beings, who stepped forward and crushed him huge momentum.

Rafters immediately ran forward, but quickly stopped when he saw that the people of the Alpha wants to vomit fire.

Loud shouts of awareness and, eventually attracted the attention and the dragon, rampage, leaving it looking down at him.

- Why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt my people! - Asked despairingly.

~ You took something from us, you should not have. Someone of you stole from us an egg. ~ Was the answer in his head.

- Do not stealing away from you or anything other dragons, particularly the offsprings not!

~ One of you yet, but he did, even if just to give, there will be more bloodshed.

Hesitating, but rafter to face the people and confronted them.

- According to Alpha, someone stole an egg here, go to who did it and not get hurt.

People just looked terrified and confused.

- NOW! - Exclaimed nervously. But there was no one in the crowd.

~ Whether you want us treason our people are fighting now. While it is not the stolen eggs. From you, Humagons this day, you are not the protégé.

~ This turn, everyone understood clearly. The dragon slowly stepped down the Kingpin humiliated, turned slowly and leisurely walked back into the ocean

Rafters there rushed to his father, who was barely at all times. Fell down to his chest and tears shedding the head of the young heir.

Tacadox his hand on his son's face, who looked at him and said slowly:

- Son ... to drive ... your people ... light ... must find the traitor ... the ... own ... space. - Then slowly closed his eyes and did not open again. Son cried brokenly the full moon.

A few years later, the malignancy dragons who were so cowardly to attack a defenseless villages, could no longer tolerate the young chief.

So far, that was the command that they should not hurt the dragon, but when I visit has a place holder of your family, you will not find anything other than the burned village, the palace's argument shocked sight with one sister who is engaged to former governor's son, lay dead in the throne room floor. Above it stood the dragon, whom he did not want there to know the worst Married dreams.

Dream was a Night fury, the dragon's sister, whom he had raised from a small age. The dragon had blood on his teeth and paws. Inscrutable tour cast Sarufan who possessed monstrous rage.

The dragon backed away toward the oncoming leader and guards.

~ Rafter, I can explain ...! ~ Pleaded.

- This does not have to explain anything, you join companions on the road to hell! - At that moment something is broken in Sarufan and from that point developed a fondness for dragons to even more hatred.

Dream there was nowhere to escape, the guards stood around and six from simultaneously performed with a single thrust. Dream screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Windows at the top of the rafters elsuhanni room looked and saw something, he was sure that there was a Night fury.

It took him with the start of the Fury have hundreds of years of war news. Since then, almost only fought against the Furies Humagons. The other species or tired and made peace with, or wandering the planet a place where no war is raging.

_It's over._

_From here begins all. My name is Blase and this is my story..._

Prologue


End file.
